


Fools Together

by galadarius



Series: Laura's NSFW Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Cunnilingus, Deep kissing, F/M, Foreplay, Grinding, Groping, Licking, M/F, Messy, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-sex fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galadarius/pseuds/galadarius
Summary: It's not until Felix and Ingrid share their first time together that they are able to admit their true feelings for each other.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Series: Laura's NSFW Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Fools Together

“Again, Ingrid?”

Felix sounded more annoyed than he felt. The blonde tomboy used to be unable to look him in the eyes when she approached him, but the two were used to what they wanted by now. 

“You have yet to refuse me. Is this going to be the first time?

There was a sadness in Ingrid’s tone. Something that made Felix want to… _No, she doesn’t want me to hold her. She wants me to make her feel good, and then we’ll be on our way. Like always._

“Don’t be stupid. I wouldn’t turn you away. You know where my quarters are, lead the way.”

The walk down the dormitory to Felix’s quarters had once been difficult. It was easy for onlookers to determine why two students would be alone in a bedroom, even without hearing the click of a lock. But Ingrid and Felix had learned to ignore the snickers and looks and pointing of fingers. 

“I have to ask something,” Ingrid said, and when Felix didn’t answer, she pressed on, “why do you do this for me? I know you enjoy it as well, but-”

“Is it so hard to understand?” Felix interrupted, crossing his arms, “I take what I can get when it comes to times like this. If anyone else were to offer, I’d accept. There’s nothing special about you.”

The insult in the remark was lost on Ingrid, because she knew it wasn’t true. A few days ago she could recall overhearing Felix telling Sylvain how a young knight had tried to court him, and how swiftly Felix had turned her down. He was shaking his head now, as if trying to clear away uncomfortable thoughts. 

“I never took you for being so shameless, or so insatiable.”

Ingrid giggled, and Felix’s frown relaxed momentarily at the sound. She dipped her head slightly and said more quietly, “there must be something wrong, you haven’t pushed me against a wall yet, and there’s no marks on my neck yet.”

“Oh, is that a challenge?”

Immediately Felix’s hands grabbed Ingrid’s hips and pulled her onto his lap, eliciting a startled yelp that Felix muffled with his lips. He found the collar of Ingrid’s shirt and gave it a gentle tug, but she whispered against his ear, “No, not yet…” and Felix growled in impatience, rumbling against Ingrid’s graceful neck as he got ready to kiss it. 

It was a good thing Mercedes was skilled with makeup, otherwise Ingrid and Felix wouldn’t be able to disguise the marks they left on each other’s necks. Once, Felix had left one on Ingrid’s breast, and the memory brought a stirring to his midsection. He could already feel her shifting her hips over his, and murmured in satisfaction. It felt wonderful to have someone who wanted him as badly as he wanted them.

“Is this your way of saying you’re ready?” Felix whispered, pausing as their lips hovered less than inch between each other. 

“Ready for…?” Ingrid echoed, though she already knew. _I’m not dreaming right now, am I? If I am, then don’t let me wake up before it’s over._

“Do I have to spell it out for you? So be it. Are you ready, Ingrid, for your… for our first time?”

_Yes! Yes!_

“As I’ll ever be. But I’m still a little- Alright, I don’t know what to do.”

Ingrid averted her eyes shyly, trembling when Felix’s hands slid slowly down from her shoulders to her hips. 

“And neither do I. At least we can be fools together.”

Once more Ingrid felt Felix’s mouth brush against her own, and she snatched at his lips. They parted only for breath as Felix squeezed her narrow, muscular hips, pleased when he felt her yelps. He took both of Ingrid’s hands in his own and pushed her down onto her back, scrabbling at her shirt as if he wanted to tear it off. Were she wearing anything fancier, Ingrid would have objected, but she was distracted with Felix’s belt.

“If this is all it takes to please you, I think you’ve nothing to fear,” Felix teased, sitting up for a moment to unpin his hair. He was pleased to see Ingrid open her thighs slightly, but felt a distinct warmth in his cheek as his pants slid off his hips. Even with his undergarments on, it was impossible to miss the size of the bulge between Felix’s thighs. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not getting much out of this,” Felix said, frowning again, although Ingrid could tell he was lying. 

“I could keep going like this for a while,” Ingrid answered, remembering how many times she’d done almost this same thing in these quarters, or hallways, or once in a quiet classroom that their Professor may have still been inside. 

“Oh, I’m aware. You’re already wet enough, after all.”

Ingrid’s blush deepened, but it was true- that stain on Felix’s underwear was from her. He cocked his head and asked with a thin smile, “I assume you don’t want to stain anything else you’re wearing?”

Without waiting for an answer, Felix sat up and his hand darted up Ingrid’s small skirt, quickly finding the lacy lining of her underclothes. He slid them off as he resumed kissing her neck, pausing at the critical moment as his hand found her center. She was wet. More so than foreplay of this length usually led to. 

“That’s perfect, right there, just like that,” Ingrid moaned weakly against Felix’s chin as his fingers lightly stroked the outside of her lips. The hardness pressing against her thigh was growing, similar to how the ache Ingrid felt got stronger with each second. Unconsciously, she slid off her shirt and tossed it carelessly onto the floor, now naked except for a bra that accentuated her very small breasts.

“So, we done waiting?”

Felix’s voice was husky with desire as he laid Ingrid on her back, his thumbs now under the waistband of his undergarments. Ingrid could barely say “yes”, she was so fixated on what was in front of her. And once Felix’s undergarments joined hers on the floor, Ingrid felt real fear for a heartbeat.

“You’re…! Felix, gods, you’re so…”

“Yes, I know,” he murmured, his face almost as red as Ingrid’s as he laced their fingers together. “That’s what I was concerned about. Are you sure you’re ready for this? If you want to other things… well, I’ll be disappointed, but-”

“O-oh no, I can handle it. I can handle you.”

Ingrid stifled a gulp as she saw Felix completely naked for the first time. His impressive muscle tone, broad chest and shoulders and strikingly long, dark hair were impressive enough, but what was between those legs was a size and thickness Ingrid didn’t think possible. 

“If you can’t walk to class tomorrow, it’s not my fault.”

Now, Ingrid sat on the edge of the bed, her feet nearly touching the floor, while Felix stood in front of her and lightly held her hips open. 

“Good, now I don’t have to stop kissing you.” 

“Exactly. And if you need to scream…” Felix shut his eyes as his bare chest pressed against hers, “go ahead.”

A pleasurable shudder tingled Ingrid’s spine. She tried to exhale all her breath, bracing for incredible pain. She’d loved to use her fingers to satisfy herself, many times, but Felix’s fingers were nothing compared to what he was equipped with. She reached between her legs and gently held her lips open, gritting her teeth and moaning as Felix rubbed the tip of his shaft against them, but didn’t enter yet. He waited, vibrating, then slid his hands underneath Ingrid’s hips and pushed.

At first, the pain was sharp and searing, Ingrid’s mouth gaping in a silent scream as Felix filled it with his tongue. Strings of saliva connected their lips as Ingrid threw her head back, tears rolling down her cheeks. This felt like being pierced through, like a wound, and she was relieved as Felix whispered, “I told you it would hurt, do you want me to stop?”

“Yes, please,” Ingrid said instantly, blinking away the moisture, and the pain faded as Felix withdrew. He let her breathe for a few moments, stroking the small of her back, making her toes curl. That was one of her sensitive spots.

“Here, let me-” Felix said, getting on his knees, and Ingrid knew what he would do a heartbeat before he began. The warmth and softness of Felix’s tongue and lips on Ingrid’s center had her shivering in an instant. Pleased, Felix buried his face between her thighs, the soft hair around her core tickling his face as he got his partner wet and ready, poking his tongue between the plush folds and licking her clit, feeling it getting stiff as his own member. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ingrid whispered, grabbing his hair and rocking her hips back and forth, “That feels amazing! Don’t stop, oh, please, don’t stop, you’re going to-” 

“There… that’s much better.”

Felix pulled away just as Ingrid was on the cusp of orgasm, and once again she felt him ready to enter her. He lifted her chin and she saw him look serious for a moment. She nodded, sealing her consent. 

The pain was only slightly weaker, but Ingrid bit down on Felix’s shoulder as he held her still, letting his body get used to his immense size. He went very slowly, taking several moments before he was even halfway inside, enjoying the feeling of Ingrid’s nipples swollen against his chest and her wet mouth on his shoulder. Every part of her seemed hot and damp, vivid with arousal.

With a sudden burst of courage, Ingrid turned onto her side lifting one leg and draping it over Felix’s neck, smiling bravely. Felix understood and after a deep breath, he withdrew his hips momentarily and then made a deep, slow thrust. Ingrid bit the pillow underneath her in pain, but the next thrust hurt less, and then the third was lost in a swelling nucleus of ecstasy that had Ingrid moaning, “Harder! Oh, Felix, harder, please, please! I can take it!” 

Felix’s chest heaved and sweat collected on his brow as he struggled not to release into Ingrid right away. He could feel her walls getting less rigid with every thrust, each more satisfying than the last, even without the delicious noises Ingrid was making. Felix could see her sweat and drool dampening his blankets and didn’t care. He was as lost as she.

At one point, Ingrid got onto her hands and knees while Felix draped himself over her back. She felt his fingers fumbling in her hair, then he tugged her loose, unraveling braids. At this, Ingrid’s moaning faded into an inarticulate noise as her knees weakened, and she would have fallen over if Felix hadn’t grabbed her. He couldn’t see her face, but her grip on his cock got twice as tight as he felt a warm, wet rush. 

It didn’t take long for Felix’s powerful thrusts to falter. Ingrid was barely breathing as she was filled with release, her grip on the blankets weak. With a groan, Felix collapsed over her, nearly crushing her with his weight, but even that didn’t seem to matter. Nothing could cause her any kind of pain of discomfort in this fog of afterglow. 

“That was incredible.” 

Felix rolled Ingrid over and she gladly received the kisses on her face and neck and any other part he could reach. “You were… you were incredible, Ingrid. I… I’m glad my first time was with you.”

“The same to you,” Ingrid murmured, nestling among the blankets despite their dampness. She knew she’d have to go and wash soon, but that didn’t seem important. She wrapped her calloused fingers around Felix’s own, and this time he didn’t let go. “I’d love to say something more, but… incredible is enough.”

“Mmmm.” 

In agreement, Felix rested his face on Ingrid’s chest and shut his eyes. She could never remember seeing him so content as she lazily stroked his hair, sighing. He seemed so unlike the man she’d grown to know so well over these many years.

-

As he sky outside turned from blue to gold, Ingrid awoke. She sat up so quickly there was a rush of dizziness- it took a second to remember where she was. And next to her, in his nighttime wear, was Felix.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said, his face unreadable, "I thought of taking you to your own bed, but..."

He trailed off, and Ingrid realized she was still naked. She clutched the blankets around her chest with a shudder, but Felix chuckled.

"I've already seen everything. No need to be coy."

"Even so, it would be nice to wash before I get dressed, and I’d rather not leave your room like this," Ingrid said, and he nodded.

"I'll walk you to the bathing area. Put this on for now."

Felix handed Ingrid an extra pair of his shorts and a featureless shirt, which didn't completely cover everything. But it wasn’t the prospect of others in the monastery seeing her like this that had Ingrid’s heart fluttering. Maybe now was the time she’d been waiting for.

"Felix?"

"What is it?" 

"You let me sleep in your own bed."

"And what of it?" Felix said, his eyes narrowing, "I didn't feel like carrying you."

"And now you're letting me wear your clothes."

"Do you think I'd let you-"

Felix stopped when Ingrid put her hand on his. He was about to protest, but something in him told him to listen instead. There was an odd, intense look in Ingrid’s eyes that he had never seen before. 

“Felix.… for a long time now, I’ve always pictured myself in this moment differently. I would be wearing the prettiest dress imaginable, rose in hand, but I don’t think I can wait for that moment anymore. So, I hope you’ll forgive me for being in this state.”

Felix’s concerned look switched to one of puzzlement. “What are you going on about?”

“You really can’t tell? No, I know you better than that.” Ingrid withdrew her hand, closed her eyes and breathed deeply a few times before opening them. “No. What I’m asking you today… if you’ll be mine, will you let me be yours? Will you be more than my friend? My… partner?”

Immediately, any traces of confusion on Felix’s face disappeared. He smiled, slowly, and allowed a moment of silence for the true meaning of those words to sink in.

“I was waiting for you to say that. I was waiting so long, I thought I’d never hear those words from your lips.”

Ingrid’s warm arms closed around Felix’s shoulders and his eyes started to well up. Almost inaudibly, Felix kept talking, “I don’t know how long… months, no, years. Maybe as far back as when…”

“Oh, Felix,” Ingrid whispered against his neck, “I felt it too, back all those years ago, but sometimes I didn’t think you loved anyone at all… until we met again, that day.”

Felix sniffed, and Ingrid didn’t realize that he was crying until she looked back at his face. She, too, was tearing up, but it was hard to tell if they were from happiness or something more complicated. Felix looked away for a moment, blinked the moisture from his eyes and cleared his throat.

“If I didn’t make it clear, then yes, Ingrid, I will be your partner. I happily accept that title, and everything it entails. That formal enough for you, knight in training?”

He wrapped his arms around Ingrid and held her close, letting her bury her face in his chest. He could feel her shivering with mirth against him, and wondered when was the last time he’d heard her laugh so hard. The sound made him feel warm.

“We don’t need to worry about that,” Ingrid said once she’d composed herself, though her smile stretched from ear to ear. “We can be just each other, and do things the way we want them. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. Like right now… would you perhaps take me to the bathing tents? I’d rather not go by myself.”

“I wouldn’t think of doing anything else,” Felix paused, “my love.” He turned scarlet on the last word, and Ingrid kissed him again, her hand on his cheek. And with their hands held, Felix lifted Ingrid into his arms and carried her out of his dorm, into the golden afternoon light, to start their new life together.


	2. Hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was burning up my drafts for a while. I did edit it once.   
> Here's Ingrid out of her mind with horniness and what Felix does about it. This probably makes the most sense as a prequel to the previous chapter.

At first, Felix was afraid. He’d never known Ingrid to be like this. The symptoms of her condition were clear-her flushed face, the way she surreptitiously shifted her stance around him, how Ingrid’s eyes focused on Felix’s lips when they were face to face. 

“Ingrid, we don’t have time to-” 

Hot, frantic breath brushed against Felix’s ear as Ingrid smelled his hair, as if she wanted to bury her face in it. Her hands were loose and wet on his shoulders as she kept him pinned.

“Ingrid,” Felix said again, seeing the way her hands trembled as he tried to push them away, “get off of me, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not-”

“I’m so sorry, Felix. I’m so sorry. I can’t resist anymore. I need this. I need you.”

Ingrid babbled and spluttered through wet lips. She deftly dodged Felix’s hand as he reached for her chin, and then he felt something hot against his throat. 

”Be sensible at least, we need to-”

The truth came to Felix in a slamming wave, like tides breaking on a shore. Ingrid was licking his neck. He groaned in disgust, but what he felt was far from that emotion.

“Stop it,” Felix said, but he doubted Ingrid heard his voice in her fever. She pressed a hand into Felix’s chest to hold him still as she licked his throat again, up to his chin. Then her lips closed on the side of his neck, and Felix knew what was coming right before it happened. His knees weakened and he wobbled on them as Ingrid sucked right at the best spot.

Then and there, Felix was gone. His hand darted the top of her skirt, Ingrid straightening up so he could reach his target. His deft fingers found the warmest, softest spot between her thighs. Without coherent effort he gently stroked the place up and down, his breathing faltering as Ingrid’s teeth made a brief impression in his neck. Now he would give Ingrid something else to satisfy her appetite.

”If you’re so hungry…”

Ingrid finally let go of Felix’s neck and met his eyes, hers alight with a lust that transcended shame. Felix closed the gap between their faces, his lips parted. He was taken aback by how fiercely Ingrid kissed back, her tongue filling his mouth, licking the back of his teeth as he stroked her center. She was so wet and tempting that the only thing stopping Felix from claiming her as his own, was it would hurt her if he went that quickly.

The kiss was getting wet, thick cords of saliva following Ingrid’s mouth as she withdrew, panting, wild-eyed. Felix noticed as he withdrew his hand that her breasts strained against her shirt, as if they wanted to be touched. She must have worn a size smaller today… But Ingrid’s focus had shifted to the bulge against her thigh, and Felix barely had time to catch his breath before she was fumbling with his belt.

“You don’t have to do this, someone might see us,” Felix breathed, but Ingrid was already wrapping her fingers around his semi-hard shaft and stroking deftly. Felix’s knees weakened at the sensation and he struggled to remain standing- and when Ingrid’s tongue flickered out between her lips to kiss the head, he couldn’t. 

He stumbled and knocked his forehead against Ingrid’s, eliciting a startled yelp. For an apology, Felix allowed her to take a few deep breaths as he knelt to her level, reaching underneath her skirt once she seemed to have settled some. He kissed the sore spot on her head, motioning to the wall.

Ingrid felt just a twinge of doubtful fear as Felix’s hips hovered in front of her face. She’d never gone this far before... But as soon as Felix gripped his cock and tentatively placed it between her lips, she opened them wide and let him push inside. 

Almost immediately, Ingrid gagged violently, tears springing from her eyes at the pain, but she was too far gone to back out. She had to get as much of Felix’s cock into her mouth as possible. That was all that mattered. He groaned and panted as he slowly pulled back his shaft, until just the very tip was between Ingrid’s lips, then pushed into her mouth again. Beads of saliva collected on Ingrid’s lips and dripped onto the floor as she felt him press deeper, trying to get into her throat. 

“There!” Felix whispered hoarsely as he pulled out again, his whole body trembling. He saw the strain in Ingrid’s face and tried to rub her jaw soothingly, suddenly sorry for the pain he could have been causing her, but his climax came much more quickly than he might have expected. And not once did Ingrid flinch or move as Felix came off in her mouth and throat, the head of his cock well past her tongue, his breathing just as hard as hers once he pulled out. 

Collapsing again, Felix grabbed Ingrid’s face and kissed her frantically in gratitude, his lips hitting everywhere but her own. She was shivering herself and seemed to be a bit shaken by what she’d just done- her mouth and face were very sore and she purred gratefully as Felix rubbed her cheeks. 

“Goddess, that was better than I would have imagined,” Felix whispered as Ingrid rested against him, his sweaty hand patting her back. “Next time you want to surprise me like that… I won’t object, Ingrid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the only thing I can write anymore is smut. I can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> More NSFW of this ship is needed. I will probably write more sometime.


End file.
